1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for holding conduits in a trench and, more particularly to apparatus disposed on top of conduits in a trench and extending between the sides of the trench for retaining the conduits in the trench while the trench is back filled with concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction, trenches are dug to receive conduits. The conduits are used for different things, such as electrical conductors, fiber optics, data communications, etc. Typically, there may be several conduits or as few as one conduit in a single trench. After the conduits are disposed in a trench, the trench is sometimes back filled with concrete. The conduits have a tendency to rise in the concrete as the concrete is being poured, and in order to prevent the conduits from rising, the conduits must be held in place in some manner.
Typically, the conduits are individually fastened in place in some manner in a relatively time consuming and expensive manner.
The apparatus overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a retainer disposed on top of the conduits and extending between the sides of the trench. The conduit retainers may be placed on the conduits in a spaced apart manner in the trench quickly and easily and the conduit retainers are relatively inexpensive to manufacture.